my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunrise
Sunrise (Romaji: Sanraizu; Kana: サンライズ) is the Quirk of Asahi Hisaya. Description Sunrise is an ability which allows Hisaya to generate a miniature star and then both augment his physical capabilities by an amount that is directly proportional to the brightness of the miniature star and manipulate the movements and physical properties of the miniature star. In order to increase the miniature star's brightness, Hisaya has to decrease the miniature star's temperature. And in order to increase the miniature star's temperature, Hisaya has to decrease the miniature star's brightness. As such; under normal circumstances; Hisaya has to chose between focusing on brightness, maintaining a balance between brightness and temperature, or focusing on temperature. The longer the miniature star remains in existence, the larger the miniature star will become and the brighter/hotter the miniature star can be. As such, the longer Sunrise is in effect, the more powerful Hisaya will become. Unfortunately, because Hisaya has absolutely no control over the heat that is generated by the miniature star, Hisaya is only able to become so powerful before his powers starts to become more of a liability to his allies and protectorates than an asset. Advancement After being deprived of his quirk, all of his weapons, his license to own and wield those weapons, his hard-earned enrollment at U.A. High School, and his memories; and then being forced to remember and accept both the death of Genji Eri and the fact that his family life actually just kinda sucks; Hisaya finally snapped. As a result, Hisaya broke through a mental block and thereby advanced his quirk from its basic form to its advance stage. In its advance stage, in addition to being able to generate a miniature star, Hisaya is able to personally exhibit the properties of a star. Subsequently; after he begins to exhibit the properties of a star; Hisaya will be able to augment his physical capabilities by an amount that is directly proportional to his brightness, manipulate his movements to the point where he can fly and levitate at-will, and manipulate all of the stellar radiation that he is generating. Like with his miniature star, in order to increase his brightness, Hisaya has to decrease his temperature. And also like his miniature star, in order to increase his temperature, Hisaya has to decrease his brightness. As such; under normal circumstances; Hisaya has to chose between focusing on brightness, maintaining a balance between brightness and temperature, or focusing on temperature. The longer Hisaya continues to exhibit the properties of a star, the brighter and or hotter Hisaya will become. As such, the longer Hisaya continues to exhibit the properties of a star, the more powerful Hisaya will become. Unfortunately, because Hisaya has absolutely no control over the heat that is generated by him, Hisaya is only able to become so powerful before his powers starts to become more of a liability to his allies and protectorates than an asset. Techniques WIP Trivia * Sunrise was inspired by Sun(shine), the Grace of Mael and later Escanor. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks